Queen-Consort
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: It may be a little difficult at first, but they would make it. Together. Just a sappy little two shot between the would-be Queen of Dalmasca and her... Consort. Ashe/OC (OFC) femslash, yuri, girl/girl, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I would just like for you all to keep in mind that it has literally probably been about a year since I've last played FFXII. However, I was trying to come up with an idea for a one shot, and this is the plot that ended up being formed. I think my memory is good enough for this little one shot, at any rate, but, as per usual, there's gonna be some OOCness, cuz what I remember of Ashe's personality is kind of sketchy. You know, I love writing when I'm in this mood, which is basically sort of a "I don't who reads it, this is for me" kind of mindset. It's very, you could say, freeing, for me.

**I'mSoFreakingBoredRightNow**

**Pairing: **Ashe/OFC (Dragon, but you all knew that)

**Universe: **Final Fantasy XII(12)

**Rating: **T, just because that's an all around even rating.

**Warning: **Femslash, I guess.

**I'mSoFreakingBoredRightNow**

Queen-Consort

"I'm not going to be some toy that you keep on the side to play around with when you're husband isn't around and you're not too busy ruling your kingdom!"

"Of course not. You'll be my wife, not my mistress." I love how she just assumes that I'll marry her if she asks me... I mean, she's completely right, but that's is most definitely not the point.

"You're wife?!"

"Of course. As queen of Dalmasca, it would cause a scandal if we were to stay together and not marry. You... do want to stay with me, don't you..?" I had not seen her confidence falter, truly falter, in such a way more than a handful times on our journey, and the knowledge that I was the one to make her wilt like that made me hate myself, just a little.

"You know that I do..." I sighed, "I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?" Really?

"I'm worried about what it could do to you!" I exclaimed as I stood up suddenly and began to wear out the floor with my pacing. Nervous habit, sorry. "I mean, sure it's technically legal in Dalmasca, but the law against it was only abolished forty years ago and while it's slowly becoming more widely accepted... I just don't know how well your people woud take it, if you were to marry another woman. And, let's be honest, the fact that I'm just a street rat is going to cause just as many problems."

"But that won't happen." Ashe interrupted my nervous ranting, "I know that it won't. I have faith in my people, I know that they will be more accepting than you think. And, for the record, the law against it was actually abolished eighty years ago, it was marriage between couples of the same gender that became legal forty years ago. And think back, we haven't been exactly subtle about our relationship, no matter who was around, and yet no one has openly opposed us in any measure." That actually stopped me for a second. Yeah, she was right, it was eighty years ago. Sorry, I never exactly went to school, the only things I learned were from my mother and from reading in my very infrequent spare time, so forgive me if my knowledge on history and laws in Dalmasca aren't exactly 100% accurate. And now that I think about it, no, we really haven't experienced any sort of prejudice from anyone...

I suppose there's a chance that I'm being paranoid and/or pessimistic, but still, it's better to be wrong as a pessimist that to be wrong as an optimist. I stopped my pacing for a moment.

"And as for you not being of royal blood... Well, perhaps the nobility will be unsettled by that, but the nobility are only a small percentage of the population. I'm certain that very little, if any, of the rest will care about that. Perhaps many will even be encouraged by such a fact." Her arguements made perfect sense, and as I thought more about them, anxiety's grip began to loosen around my throat.

"Now," She began, her voice suddenly directly behind me, and I would have jumped a bit, had she not slid her arms around me at that very moment and held me to her, "I think it would be in the best interest of everyone if you would just stop all of your senseless worrying. I've no intention to toss you aside, ever, and _if_ any problems arise in the future over this, we can deal with them as they come. So just relax and let me take care of things. It will all work out in the end." I could literally feel the exact moment when all of the tension left me body, allowing me to relax fully against her and enjoy being held.

"Oh, just let you take care of everything then? What am I, your damsel in distress?" I pretended to be insulted, even as my eyes closed and I leaned my head back against her shoulder.

"Yes." The amusement in that one word was very clear, and I could help the laugh that escaped me, even as I turned around to kiss her.

**NopeThere'sStillALittleBitMore,You'reNotQuiteFinishedYet...TimeForATwo-Shot!**

Yep, a two-shot it is then. I'll get right on the second part. It'll probably be fairly short, but then, I have a bad habit of accidently lying...


	2. Chapter 2

You know, Dragon is really not a romantic name. It's neither feminine, nor particularly pretty and, to be honest, it's kind of hard to take seriously, but you know what, that's her name, she likes it and I like it that way, so I'm probably not ever going to change it. Seriously.

**AwMyLittleGirlsGettingMarrie d...ForTheFirstOfProbablySeveral TimesLOL**

"I do." I replied solemnly.

"Then I name you Dragon B'Nargin Dalmasca, Queen-Consort to the Kingdom of Dalmasca." And with that, she set the ornate silver circlet onto my head. The crowd errupted into cheers with the act. But, the ceremony was not quite over yet.

I looked up at her, and she nodded for me to stand. I raised myself up off of my knee, the fine white and silver dress swirling around my feet as I did so. She took both of my hands in hers, holding them between us for a moment as the crowd quieted down a bit.

Then, in a whisper loud enough for only me to hear, she leaned in and murmered, "I may now kiss the bride" and that's exactly what she did.

Once again, the crowd erupted into cheers, even louder than before now, but I only just barely managed to notice. The sweet, gentle kiss, while it didn't contain all of the heat and passion that it normally did, was a dream come true. It was everything I had ever wanted and more

Who would have ever thought that I, a tiny little street rat who, under any other circumstances, would probably only have lived a few more years at most before I got myself killed somehow, who would never have really loved anyone, let alone married anyone, could ever end up where I am now? Who would have ever thought that I would one day be named Queen-Consort of Dalmasca? Who would have ever thought that I would get to marry and amazing, beautiful, strong and kind woman like Ashe?

Without a doubt, I had infinitely more than I had ever dared to hope I would have. Little more than a year ago, the only thing I could reasonably hope for was to survive the rest of the month... A part of me is still waiting to wake up, sixteen again, cold on a small, tattered bedroll wherever I could reasonably fit myself to sleep for the night, to realise that all of this was a dream, that none of my friends aside from Vaan and Penelo existed, to find out that Ashe-

No. No, this is my wedding day, I'm not going to ruin it with my stupid doubts and insecurities. I have my hearts deepest desire standing right in front of me, I'm married to the wonderful woman that I love. Nothing can take this happiness away from me.

I've finally got my Happily Ever After.

**YouKnow,ICanBeReallyCheesySometimes...OhWell,CheesysNotAlwaysABadThing...**

Well, there you go. It's two eighteen AM, and when I wake up for school tomorrow, I'm going to hate myself for staying up to write but oh well. I'll edit this tomorrow, but who knows when I'm actually going to publish it :p


End file.
